Where did I go right?
by SwedishAussie
Summary: Gabi thinks back on how everything got so perfect. TxG kinda G-centric oneshot songfic -i suck at summaries-its better than it looks


I'm always too late

**Hi guys, **

**So this is just a really quick oneshot songfic I just wrote. The song is "Where did I go right? By Hilary Duff". I was just listening to some old CDs and this idea cam into my mind. It was really rushed so tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or The song.**

**xx**

**SwedishAussie **

It was a sunny summer morning. Gabriella Montez was sitting on her front porch thinking back on how her life turned out so perfect.

She was used to not having any friends and always moving around. It hadn't really bother her because she new nothing else. That was what she and her mum had done since she was 5 years old when her dad had died in a car crash. She remembered always being teased and called the freaky maths girl to every school she went to.

That had all changed when she moved to Albuquerque though. Her mum's company had promised that they couldn't move again until she had graduated high school at East High. She had made a lot of friends on her first day and no one in the whole school had teased her for being smart.

**I'm always too late  
I see the train leaving  
I'm always laughing  
When it's not cool to smile**

**  
**As she was sitting there looking out onto the street. She wondered why they really liked to hang out with her. She never did anything right. She was always late and she was always happy when you weren't supposed to. Why had she been so lucky to make friends here?

**  
I'm always aiming  
But somehow keep missing  
So how did you get here  
Something is wrong  
**

The thing that had still shocked her was that she had gotten a boyfriend for the first time in her life. His name was Troy, the sweetest, most caring, funny guy she had ever meet. When they were together she always felt safe and like nothing else in the world mattered for just a moment.

The thing that shocked her most was that he was the basketball team captain, the coolest and most popular guy in the school. He could have any girl in the whole school and he had picked her. Why she didn't know but all she knew was that she felt like the luckiest girl in the whole world.

**  
Where did I go right  
How did I get you  
How come all this blue sky is around me  
And you found me  
Where did I go right  
How did I get you  
I don't know how I did  
But somehow now I do  
**

Looking back she didn't know where she had gone right. She didn't know how her whole life became so perfect. She had finally gotten everything she ever dreamed of, a place to call home, friends and a boyfriend. She didn't know how she did but somehow she did. And she was finally loving her life.

**  
I'm always driving  
Forget where I'm going  
Should have turned left  
But I was singing some song  
And I, I am arriving  
As everyone's leaving  
But there you are waiting  
Something is wrong  
**

Troy was really the perfect guy. He always waited for her just so he could spend some time with her.

_Flashback:_

_Gabriella was driving along some old sand roads on her was to meet all her friends and boyfriend at the beach. She was singing along to a song she loved and it being the first time for her going to the beach in Albuquerque she missed the turnoff and continued on straight ahead. After singing for a few minutes the song stopped and she realised she was out in the forest. Not where she was supposed to go. Realising she had missed the turnoff she quickly turned the car on the disserted roads and speed of towards the beach after taking the right turnoff. _

_When she finally arrived at the beach parking lot everyone was getting in the cars to go back home. She wasn't surprised really. She was 2 hours late. "I might as well take a walk on the beach when I'm finally here." She thought as she turned of the car and got out. Just as she was about to step onto the sand, a figure caught her eye sitting on the swing. Looking closer the person looked really familiar so she decided to go see who it was. _

_Coming closer she realised it was Troy who was sitting there on the swing looking out into the ocean. She quickly started running towards him and hugged him, making him fall onto the sand. _

"_I'm sorry I'm late." Was all she said before she felt his lips on hers. _

"_It's ok." he said when they finally pulled away for air._

"_Why are you still here?" _

"_I was waiting for you." With that she awed and kissed him again. _

_End of flashback _

**Where did I go right  
How did I get you  
How come all this blue sky is around me  
And you found me  
Where did I go right  
How did I get you  
I don't know how I did  
But somehow now I do  
**

As she was sitting there thinking back she softly started singing the song she had written last night. She closed her eyes while she sang so she couldn't see Troy walking towards her, listening to every word she sang.

**  
Makes no sense to me  
No it isn't clear  
But somehow you're standing here  
Something gets to me  
It's that nothing is wrong**

Where did I go right  
How did I get you  
How come all this blue sky is around me  
And you found me  
Where did I go right  
How did I get you  
I don't know how I did  
But somehow now I do

Troy made his presence known by sitting down next to her and wrapping his arms around her petit figure. Gabriella's eyes snapped open from shock but as soon as she realised it was Troy she relaxed and melted into his arms with a smile on her face.

"Where did I go right?" she quietly asked her self. She didn't think Troy heard but he did and decided to answer her question.

"You went right when you came to East High and acted like yourself."

She pulled away a little bit so she could turn to face him. Looking into each others eyes they new that everything was perfect and nothing else mattered, because nothing was wrong. They had each other.

With smiles on their faces they leant in and shared a sweet yet passionate kiss. Before pulling away resting their foreheads against each others.

"I love you Brie." Troy said when he opened hi eyes.

"I love you too Troy"

**Where did I go right  
How did I get you  
How come all this blue sky is around me  
And you found me  
Where did I go right  
How did I get you  
I don't know how I did  
But somehow now I do**

Gabriella didn't really know where she had gone right. But she didn't really care either because as long as she had Troy and all her friends everything was perfect.

**Ok guys. I hope you liked it. It was kinda rushed so I might not have been that good. But please tell me what you think of it. So Review **

**xx**

**SwedishAussie **


End file.
